A Late Night Confession
by bloodgods
Summary: After a hotel mixup on the boys' day off, Harry and Niall have to share a room with one bed. They don't mind sleeping next to each other, but they end up far more closer than they imagined after Niall admits his sexual uncertainties.


"Goodnight guys!" Louis called out to Niall and Harry, as Niall was grabbing the key card for their hotel room from his wallet.

"Night!" Harry yelled back, watching Louis, Zayn, and Liam walk down the hall to their own room as he was waiting for Niall to open their door. The boys enjoyed one of their only days off this month, which they spent walking around London and roaming around the shops, doing some shopping, and of course, having a few drinks. They had a show tomorrow evening with a lot to do during the day, so today was their day to have some fun. After a packed day, everyone was excited to get some sleep.

When they checked into the hotel that morning, there was a mix up with the rooms, so Niall and Harry had to share a room with only one bed, with the rest of the boys in a much bigger room down the hall. The staff was very apologetic, and offered to wheel in an additional bed saying that it would be fixed for tomorrow night, along with offering free room service. Neither of them really minded though, they had slept in the same bed enough times already and didn't want it to be a hassle. Niall and Harry had been best friends for ages anyway, they were completely comfortable with each other to the point where they might as well be walking around naked in front with one another.

As the door to their room opened, Niall went straight to the toilet to pee as Harry dragged himself over to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress.

"I'm so tired Niall!" Harry yelled at Niall in a whiny childish tone, which was barely heard over the sound of Niall's pee hitting the toilet water.

Niall walked out of the bathroom yawning, just after flushing the toilet. He walked up next to Harry, his face now buried in a pillow, and playfully yelled into his ear.

"Get some sleep then!" he shouted with a smile, purposely being a smart ass.

"Ahhh… no yelling…!" Harry laughed as he rolled over to the other side of the bed, looking up at Niall. "It's still too early anyway".

Niall looked over to the nightstand to check the time. It was almost midnight, which wasn't very early at all, but since it was their day off there was no reason to go to bed so soon.

Staring at the clock and thinking for a moment, Niall remembered that they were offered free room service for the issue with their room. "Why don't we call up a bottle of wine or something?"

Harry considered it for a moment, but figured he wasn't the one to pass up on a few free drinks. "Yeah, sure" he responded, with a cute grin on his face. He got up to grab the TV remote as Niall walked over to the phone, trying to figure out how to call the front desk.

Harry was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, quickly flipping through the channels seeing if there was anything good on.

"...yeah… alright, thanks" Niall uttered to the woman on the phone, just before hanging up.

"Alright, it'll be up soon" Niall told Harry, watching him trying to figure out how to work the remote.

"Well, there's nothing on. There are like, no channels on this thing" Harry finally said, turning off the TV and tossing the remote on the bed.

"That's fine, we can just hang out" Niall assured as he flopped down on the other side of the bed, stretching out his arms and legs.

Harry looked down at Niall with a content smirk. "It's kind of nice just being you and me, when it's all five of us it gets wild" he said with a laugh.

"I know, I don't mind having our own room, it'll be a lot more quiet for once" Niall said as he sat up, looking Harry in the eyes.

The two of them started to chat for a while. There were a lot of laughs and both of them were hardly tired anymore. After a little while, room service finally came knocking on the door. Harry sprang up from the bed and went to grab the door, letting in a man with a cart that had their wine sitting in a bucket of ice with several glasses placed on a beautiful silver tray. Harry pulled out his wallet to give the man a nice tip - it's not like they were paying for the drinks anyway. The man wheeled out the cart and closed the door behind him. Harry looked down on the tray sitting on the end of the bed as he crawled back into the spot where he was laying before.

"Alright, let's crack this open, shall we?" Harry asked as he reached for the corkscrew and popped out the cork, and gently poured the two their drinks, being careful not to spill any on the bed. Harry handed Niall his glass.

"Cheers", Niall said with a smile.

"Yeah, cheers", Harry responded as the two clinked their glasses. The boys continued chatting, reminiscing on old memories and sharing funny stories. Harry continued pouring them both some wine throughout their chat, and before they knew it, the bottle was nearly gone. In combination with the drinks they had earlier, they were both feeling a little tipsy.

Of course, whenever two young lads get together, the topic of conversation always finds a way to shift itself to the subject of sex. After talking for a while now, along with having a good amount of alcohol, they were comfortable enough sharing just about anything. Harry was talking about his first time with a girl, and how clumsy and silly it was, and Niall was laughing uncontrollably at the thought of a young, awkward Harry trying to shag some girl.

"What?" Harry asked, laughing at the sight of Niall cracking up at his story.

"Nothing, nothing", Niall responded, still laughing. He had to wait a minute so he could calm himself down.

Harry was still smiling. "Alright, so when did you lose your virginity again? I think you've told me but I've forgotten".

Niall was now fully relaxed again. "I don't know, I guess I've never, like, fully _done_ it"

"Wait, you've never had sex?", Harry asked, surprised from Niall's response.

"I mean, not really…" Niall looked down at his wine glass "I don't know, it's complicated…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I mean, never mind, I don't know", Niall said defensively, wishing Harry hadn't asked about it. He felt his heart heavily pumping inside his chest - he was nervous.

"C'mon, I told you mine!" Harry begged, now dying to know what Niall was thinking.

Niall hesitated. "Like… I've been with girls and whatever but I don't know how much I… liked it".

Harry was confused. "How do you mean?"

Niall was silent.

"You know you can tell me anything", Harry assured.

He made a small frown before he spoke. "I don't know, sometimes I want to try… something else".

"Like what?"

"Like… not girls"

"Like guys?"

"I guess..."

Harry paused as he thought about what Niall was feeling. This wasn't very surprising to him after all, he basically knew him better than anyone else. In fact, Harry had sometimes thought the same thing.

"I get what you mean…", Harry finally replied.

Niall was surprised at his response. He wasn't sure what Harry would say, but he definitely didn't imagine that Harry would have the same feelings as him.

"I kind of just want to try it to see how I like it, but I don't know how to go about it. I don't want anyone assuming anything... " he continued.

"Yeah, I mean, just to try it once, y'know?" Niall agreed. There was a long pause in the conversation.

"Hey, Niall", Harry started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to like… try it with me?"

Niall felt butterflies in his stomach, excited about this idea, but didn't know what to say. He didn't want to seem to eager.

"I mean, it's just us, so I know it's not going to be weird or anything" he went on.

"Yeah, sure"

After a moment, the two set down their wine glasses and sat up on the bed. Niall was nervous, but the alcohol helped calm his nerves a bit. Before he could even think about it, Harry leaned in and planted his lips on his. They engaged in a soft, sweet kiss, gently placing their hands on each other, to become closer. Kissing Harry was surreal. This was his best mate, and feeling his tongue on the inside of his mouth was making him excited. Harry had tasted like alcohol, yet very sweet at the same time, just how he would have imagined. It felt good, and Niall could feel his heart racing, along with his adrenaline rushing.

Their kiss started to become intimate as the two fully embraced each other, funneling their passion into one another as they rolled over so Niall was sitting on top of him. He began to grind his hips into Harry's pelvis in small, circular motions, loving the feel of rubbing against a boy's body. Still embracing Niall, Harry could feel his dick quickly hardening beneath his skinny jeans, becoming incredibly horny from the feeling of Niall dry humping him along with the passionate, wet kiss they were sharing. He never recalled being so unbelievably turned on - he knew he had to fuck this boy.

The two parted lips for moment and stared each other in the eyes with complete lust, taking the opportunity to rip off their shirts and throw them on the floor beside the bed. Niall smiled looking down at Harry, who he was still straddling, and admired his soft, chiseled body that he was always jealous of when he would watch him workout. Niall put his hands on his pecs and rubbed his torso up and down as they connected mouths once again, as if they were never meant to be apart. Even though this had never happened before, Harry's body felt familiar, as if he was already acquainted with every muscle and curve. Niall kissed the side of Harry's neck sloppily, letting him feel the tingling sensation on his soft, silky skin. Then, Niall moved down to his collar bone, and continued kissing him on his torso, going lower and lower, appreciating his beautiful body as he moved his hands onto Harry's belt to unfasten it. When he reached the edge of Harry's jeans with his mouth, his jeans were already completely unbuttoned and unzipped, ready to be torn off. Harry's breathing was getting heavier. His cock was now throbbing inside his pants, which were nearly begging to be peeled off - he was dying to get inside of the mouth that had already been all over him.

Niall slowly pulled Harry's jeans downward until they were completely off, throwing them onto the ground near their shirts. Harry was now left only wearing his tight, white boxer briefs which were barely covering his fully erect dick. Niall paused for a moment to stare into Harry's beautiful eyes, savoring the moment. Harry responded with a soft smile, letting him know that he was ready to take it further. Niall finally peeled back his briefs and revealed his pristine, beautiful cock. Harry's manhood was a beautiful sight - it was smooth, slightly curved, and rock hard, ready to be serviced. Niall looked at Harry with lust in his eyes, while Harry was waiting nervously in anticipation. He finally wrapped his soft hand gently around the shaft of Harry's cock, and was instantly amazed at how long and hard he was. Harry let out a deep breath a few seconds of contact - the feeling of his dick being stroked by his best mate felt incredible. Continuing to stroke his cock, Niall moved his mouth closer to the tip of Harry's hard member. He had never done this before, but Niall knew what he liked in a blowjob, and figured he would do the same things to Harry.

Niall kissed the head of Harry's penis and sent chills up Harry's tense spine. He then proceeded to wrap his lips around it, reaching the top of his shaft, and slowly went lower and lower, letting Harry feel every bit of the sensation of his lips covering him. The feeling of Harry entering Niall's mouth was unreal. At this point, Harry was dying to violently fuck his gorgeous face, but slowly going down on him felt just as amazing, even if Niall was teasing just a bit.

When Niall finally swallowed as much of Harry as he could, he held him there, deep in his throat, for just a second. Harry was making soft moans and felt a tingling sensation in his balls. Niall's mouth was incredibly warm, and his slick tongue felt like a gift from God on the underside of his shaft. Niall lifted his head up some, and started bobbing up and down on Harry's wet dick, slowly gaining momentum. Harry let out a full blown moan and let his head fall back onto the pillow. This was surely the best blowjob he had ever received. For some reason, having his cock covered in a thick layer of a boy's saliva turned Harry on even more. Harry began to make small thrusts by lifting his pelvis from the bed, beginning to gently fuck the boy's face. Niall was trying his best not to gag on Harry's dick - he didn't want to part with it for even a moment.

"Ah, fuck", Harry groaned, now in complete ecstasy. He flipped over Niall so Harry was now on top, and Niall was laying down under him. Harry straddled the boy so his cock was positioned right in front of the his face. Niall took a few breaths before Harry stuck his member inside the boys mouth once more, and started to vigorously fuck Niall's face. Harry's thrusts became more and more powerful as the feelings of intense pleasure were building up inside of him. Niall grabbed Harry's bare ass from behind and pushed it closer to him, forcing Harry to go even deeper inside of his slippery throat. Niall's nose was fully at the base of his dick. He started to choke a bit, but his face was now happily buried in Harry's brown pubes.

"Shit, I'm about to blow my fucking load", moaned Harry between breaths. He could feel his balls tightening. Niall lifted his head off of Harry following his words.

"You can't cum yet. I want you to shag me", he demanded in a sultry tone. He still craved Harry's cock.

Harry grinned and watched for a moment as his dick was dripping with Niall's saliva. He had never been so turned on in his life. Harry sprung from the bed and headed into one of his suitcases as Niall stripped off the rest of his clothes. Harry had a bottle of lube stashed away in his luggage for when he needed to wank when the band was on the road. Sometimes he even let the other boys use it, since all of them need to get off now and then, but this time he'll be using it to fuck Niall.

Niall was still on the bed and positioned himself on all fours, offering his pale ass for Harry's ownership. Harry crawled back onto the bed, staring deeply into his arse and started to drool over the sight of his tight, pink asshole. Harry threw the lube onto the bed as Harry moved his face towards Niall's ass cheeks. Niall turned his head around to see what was going on.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just wait", Harry responded with a sexy smile. He then proceeded to slowly bury his face in between Niall's soft ass cheeks and positioned his mouth right up to his eager hole. Harry softly licked his boy cunt, and then started to completely eat him out, loving the feeling of his tongue on the rim of Niall's little asshole.

"Ah, fuck", Niall moaned, squirming in place from the sensation of Harry's mouth on his bum. He had never felt anything like this before, but Harry was making his cock throb like never before. Niall reached down to his Irish dick and started stroking himself, wanking in sync with the twitching of his arse caused by Harry's hot tongue . Harry paused and looked over at Niall's face, looking lost in total euphoria.

"You like that?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Fuck yes, don't stop", Niall begged, dying for the feeling of his ass being eaten once again. Harry smacked his firm hands onto Niall's soft ass and started to vigorously make out with his tight hole.

"Shit, that feels so good", Niall whispered, still stroking himself and getting off to Harry's hot breath on his ass. He started to softly grind his asshole against Harry's wet mouth, feeling himself quiver with pleasure.

Harry stopped for a moment. "Niall, I need to fuck you now".

"Please fuck me, Harry", Niall moaned. He needed Harry's cock inside of him.

Harry reached over to the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He closed the bottled the slathered it all around his aching dick, a dick that was dripping wet once again, begging to fuck the life out of Niall. Niall flipped over onto the bed laying down, so the two were facing each other. The boy's large erection was resting against his stomach as he lifted up his legs, ready to be fucked.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, as he placed Niall's legs onto his shoulders and began to position his cock in opening of his wet asshole. He was about to take his best mate's virginity.

"Yeah, get inside me, Harry", Niall begged. Harry stuck the tip of his slick dick against the rim of Niall's eager hole. Harry pushed his pelvis inward, letting his head slowly enter Niall. Looking at Niall's face, you could tell he was in pain as Harry continued to enter him, but that didn't mean he wanted him to stop.

"You okay?" Harry asked lovingly.

"Y-yeah", he assured.

Niall's asshole wrapped around his cock tightly, and conformed to the shape of his manhood, as if his ass was perfectly designed for Harry's member. Harry began to speed up, starting with small thrusts, and then moving up to a faster, steady pace.

"Ah, fuck, that feels so good", Niall groaned. He never thought he would love the feeling of being fucked this much, especially by his best mate of all people. His cock was like a love rod penetrating Niall, mindlessly fucking him as if it had a mind of its own.

"Fuck me harder Harry!" Niall demanded, wanting to feel his dick fuck the brains out of him. Harry gained up momentum, feeling all of his sexual energy flood into his cock. Harry was in total bliss - Niall's boy pussy was loads better than any vagina he had ever fucked. He began completely pounding Niall, groaning and moaning his lover's name as he was reaming him with full force. They kept fucking for at least thirty minutes, lost in complete intoxication from the smell of their sweaty bodies smashing against each other, radiating sexual hormones and lust.

"Don't stop Harry!" Niall yelled. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to feel Harry's pulsing cock slam into him until the end of time. The bed was rocking and creaking, but the only thing that mattered was mindlessly fucking. Niall wanted Harry to fuck him brainless until he was ready to impregnate his throbbing asshole. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he was about to explode.

"Niall, I'm gonna cum"

"Blow your load on me Haz!"

"O-ooh, fuck! Fuck!"

The world stopped for a moment as he reached the most intense climax of his life. Harry pulled out his slick dick just in time to bust his nut all over Niall's pretty face. Ropes of cum shot out of the tip of his dick, and Niall happily opened his mouth as he was violently wanking himself off. Harry's body was shaking from the pure intensity of his orgasm, never in his life had he seen so much cum. He watched Niall swallow as much as he could, being careful not to waste any of Harry's precious seed. The taste of his best friend's cum was turning on Niall even more, if it were physically possible. A few moments later, Niall blew his own load, letting his cum shoot past his shoulder after the best fuck he'll ever have. Harry fell over and collapsed on the bed as Niall's head fell back, furiously panting, with thick puddles of sticky cum all over his torso.

The two laid on the bed, naked, for several minutes before turning their heads over to look at each other, still breathing heavily after their passionate fuck.

"Niall?" Harry softly asked.

"Yeah?"

"We should make sure we get our own room again next time". The two of them laughed as they stood up to take a shower together.

"Yeah, definitely", Niall agreed.


End file.
